La odisea de Rainbow Dash
by Morianer
Summary: Rainbow Dash bebe una extraña poción que le da increíbles habilidades para volar y mejora todos los aspectos de su vida. Pero debe de tener precaución, pues un exceso de armonía demanda un exceso de desarmonía, para que las demandas de la justicia sean totalmente satisfechas.
1. Flores de amargura

La lluvia espesa caía sobre Poniville, en las afueras del pueblo, dentro de los huertos de Sweet Apple Acres se encontraba una casa de madera antes usada para las aventuras de tres pequeñas potrillas que buscaban su talento especial pero, ahora no sirva para nada más que para conmemorar la vida y muerte de una pequeña pegaso.

Una cruz lucía debajo de esta pequeña guarida y de ella colgaba un casco morado con franjas blancas y una capa toja carmesí con una pequeña insignia en el flanco donde debía estar la cutimark de la pegaso que solía portarla.

Una pegaso celeste de crin multicolor le hacía compañía a la solitaria cruz, solo la observaba recordando los horribles hechos que precedían al posicionamiento de aquel símbolo de muerte.

Las lágrimas y el sentimiento de remordimiento llenaron a la pegaso y esta no pudo contener más las lagrimas que se combinaban con el agua de la lluvia de tal manera que no se podrían ver a simple vista, pero estaban ahí, aunque no se notaba el liquido de su llanto se podía sentir su sufrimiento en el alma con solo mirar la cara de angustia que tenía la poni celeste.

Se acercó a la cruz y la abrazó aun en llanto.

-Lo siento Scootalo- dijo con voz angustiada –espero que me puedas perdonar algún día en cualquier lugar en el que estés ahora-

**La odisea de Rainbow Dash.**

Parte 1 - Flores de amargura.

**1**

Era un soleado y despejado día en Poniville, excelente para las prácticas de vuelo de Rainbow Dash.

Una, dos, tres horas había volado la pegaso azul celeste haciendo piruetas, vueltas, trotes rápidos, esquivando arboles y volando entre montes. Terminando con un hermoso _sonic rainbow_en cielo alto donde todos podrían apreciarlo.

Después de su entrenamiento, la pegaso bajó hasta la casa de su amiga Twilight Sparkle para devorar otro libro de Daring Doo en la comodidad de la biblioteca. Rainbow Dash se sumergía en las historias cautivadoras que se encontraban entre las letras de los libros de Daring Doo, imaginándose que algún día ella tendría sus propias aventuras.

-Y bien Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo fue la práctica de hoy?- preguntó Twilight Sparkle mientras acomodabas unos libros en la estantería y veía a Rainbow Dash leer por la mirilla del ojo.

-¡Fue asombroso!- dijo la pegaso entusiasmada mientras dejaba el libro en el suelo –primero volé hacia el cielo atravesando todas las nubes en mi camino, luego pasé entres de las montañas más peligrosas y superé las cuevas con más viento en contra que nunca. ¡Pero lo mejor, fue que pude hacer otro _sonic rainbow_ con solo unos pocos segundos de vuelo! –Dejó una pausa para retomar aire -Fue asombroso- terminó mientras tomaba nuevamente el libro y continuaba con su lectura.

-Me da gusto el que te lo hayas pasado bien- le dijo la unicornio mientras sonreía y tomaba un libro de la estantería –sabes Rainbow, la noche anterior estaba leyendo un libro sobre pociones antiguas y encontré información sobre un antiguo brebaje que mejora más de cien veces la habilidad para volar de un pegaso- dijo Twilight mientras se acercaba a Rainbow Dash con el libro.

-¿Enserio?- respondió dejando nuevamente su libro en las escaleras –déjame ver eso- dijo mientras agarraba el libro y lo leía en voz alta:

"_La poción de 'flor de amargura' también aumenta las habilidades propias de cada poni, si es un unicornio podrá hacer hechizos tan avanzados como la misma princesa Celestia, los pegasos volarán 100 veces más rápido y con un control fenomenal y los ponis terrestres obtendrán una fuerza bestial con la que podrán levantar 200 veces su propio peso."_

"_El ingrediente principal es la extraña flor de amargura (de donde viene el nombre de la poción). Se encuentra solo en lo más profundo del everfree forest y, al ser de un color negro, no son tan fáciles de hallar en el oscuro bosque. La poción ya hecha es de un color rojo carmesí y suele burbujear de vez en cuando sin estar necesariamente caliente"_

"_Solo han sido vistas una sola vez, se tomaron 3 muestras de las cuales 1 se usó para crear una ligera porción de la poción de "flor de amargura", la otra fue robada. La única en existencia se encuentra a cargo de los guardias de élite de Canterlot dentro del palacio real en una ubicación desconocida por todos excepto las princesas de Ecuestria y los guardias que la resguardan."_

Rainbow Dash terminó la lectura y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Twilight, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¿Qué ignoraras lo que acabas de leer y seguirás tranquilamente leyendo los libros de Daring Doo?-

-No, significa que si me hago un poco de esa poción podré lucir mis habilidades frente a los Wonderbolts y al fin me dejaran entrar-

-Rainbow, no necesitas una poción para mejorar tus habilidades, ya eres la mejor voladora de toda Ecuestria-

-No lo suficiente para ser miembro de los Wonderbolts- replico Rainbow con pesadumbre.

-No creo que valga la pena- respondió Twilight en un vano por esfumar el deseo de Rainbow Dash.

-Valdría la pena por un sueño hecho realidad- dijo la pegaso celeste con los ojos brillantes.

-Bueno…-

-¡Oh gracias, gracias, gracias!- gritaba Rainbow Dash al salir de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

-Ay, ¿qué voy a hacer con esta pegaso?- dijo Twilight para sí misma antes de soltar una ligara risilla.

Ella continuó leyendo el libro de pociones antiguas:

"_La poción de 'flor de amargura' también se considera una de las más peligrosas de toda Ecuestria. Contiene una antigua magia que envenena la suerte de quien la toma y provoca a quien la toma una serie de catástrofes horribles que pueden destruir al usuario de diferentes formas, ya sea financiera, en sus amistades, trabajo, lastimarse físicamente o incluso morir. Estos efectos no cesarán hasta que se termine el efecto de la poción, ya que solo se ha usado una sola vez no se conoce con exactitud la duración del efecto de la poción, lo que sí se sabe es que una vez hecha esta nunca caducará, puede durar siglos sin dejar de funcionar._

_El origen de la flor de la flor de amargura es desconocido y es uno de los misterios más codiciados, tanto como el origen de los alicornios, el Draconequus Discord o los elementos de la harmonía."_

Twilight soltó el libro enseguida y se dirigió corriendo al everfree forest.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow Dash ya había llegado a la entrada del bosque, decidido a cumplir su sueño a toda costa. Tomó impulso y de un salto entró al bosque a toda marcha, esquivando ramas, rocas, peñascos; mientas más lejos mejor, tenía que llegar a la parte más lejana del bosque.

Rainbow voló horas en línea recta, disminuyó la velocidad. Se preguntaba cuándo acabaría el bosque, no podía ser tan grande, podía sentir que voló a Canterlot y regresó. Parecía que estaba perdido.

Pero ella no se iba a rendir por eso, sabía que si quería encontrar las flores de amargura debía estar ahí más horas e incluso días. Siguió buscando hasta que se topó con el antiguo castillo de las hermanas alicornio. Pudo reconocer el lugar.

La niebla era espesa, más espesa que en aquella ocasión cuando encontraron los elementos de la harmonía.

Rainbow Dash entro en el viejo castillo, recordando el momento que vivió ahí, se adentró más y más. Fue inclusive más dentro de lo que habían llegado en aquella ocasión. Llegó a una especie de trono desquebrajado. La intrépida pegaso no pudo resistirse y se sentó en aquel trono. Se sentía bien, se sentía poderosa, una sensación graciosa pero que hubiera preferido que nadie viera.

Viendo a su alrededor vio una pequeña trampilla que se desmentía por la cantidad de maleza crecida sobre ella. Se acercó a la puerta del suelo y entro.

Rainbow soltó un grito ahogado al ver el esqueleto de un poni sentado en una silla totalmente solo. Parecía que estaba sentado frente a un escritorio.

Cuando se le pasó el shock a Rainbow Dash siguió en camino a la mesa donde se encontraba el cadáver. Cabe mencionar que hedía horrible, no solo por el poni muerto, sino porque en la mesa frente a él, había una serie de químicos sostenidos con vasos de una especie de cristal cilíndrico. Rainbow pasó al lado del muerto y vio unas notas que estaban escritas en una libreta encima de la mesa.

Ella empezó a leerlo:

"_Día 32."_

"_Ha pasado casi un mes desde que probé la poción, los efectos siguen sin desaparecer. "_

"_Llevo enfermo todo este tiempo no por los efectos de esta, sino por la lama suerte que ha derramado sobre mi cabeza. Ahora no me queda nada, no tengo familia, amigos, nadie a quien hablarle. No puedo volver a casa porque toda Canterlot está buscándome."_

"_Ni siquiera la gran fuerza que me ha proveído todos estos años compensa el gran sufrimiento que estoy pasando, no solo el dolor físico sino, el dolor emocional y la desarmonía que me ha traído la soledad."_

"_Terminaré con este sufrimiento ya."_

"_Ruego por el/los que encuentran este lugar que no se acerquen a nada de lo que está en esta habitación. No porque quiera que se conserve, lo pido por su propio bien."_

"_No beban la flor de la amargura."_

La esquela estaba firmada con el nombre de Temere Proprium y no decía nada más. Estaba un poco manchada con sangre y apenas se podía leer la inscripción por la mala caligrafía y el estado viejo de la tinta.

Rainbow Dash levantó la cabeza y pudo ver una solución roja carmesí, burbujeada cada 2 segundos y medio aproximadamente y se veía muy espesa.

-¡Esa es!- exclamó Rainbow con entusiasmo antes de beber toda la poción, no dejó ni una sola gota. Su mente estaba llena con pensamientos de los Wonderbolts y los halagos que le dirían por las increíbles maniobras que podría realizar.

L terminarla pudo sentir inmediatamente el cambio, una fuerza interna se desataba y la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, no por el miedo, sino por la emoción y le repentino lanzamiento de energía a su cuerpo.

Con un rápido movimiento (enserio, MUY rápido) salió del pequeño cuarto e inmediatamente desató un hermoso _sonic rainbow_. Se sentía tan poderosa, tan viva, tan rápida que podía darle la vuelta al mundo en segundos. Bajó y entró al bosque. Empezó a maniobrar entre las ramas, esquivando todos los obstáculos que tenía enfrente no solo con una rapidez impresionante, sino con una majestuosidad tal que su hermosura sobre contrastaba al deslucido bosque.

Salió en cuestión de segundos del bosque, del mismo lugar donde entró, frente a la casa de Fluttershy.

Al salir soltó un sonido tan increíble que aparentó a una explosión gigantesca, asustando a todos los animalitos de la casa de Fluttershy, inclusive Ángel se aterrorizó por tal sonido.

En la entrada del bosque Twilight la había estado esperando todo este tiempo y no hizo sino abrir la boca lo más que podía no solo al ver la velocidad de su amiga, sino por la obviedad de que había bebido de la letal poción.

Rainbow Dash llegó al ayuntamiento de la ciudad, captando la atención de todos los ponis presentes, y justo cuando se aseguró de que todos la estaban viendo a ella empezó a subir lo más rápido que pudo (lo que desató otro sonic rainbow). Ella subió tan alto que no pudo ver a nadie más, el cielo ya no se veía más celeste sino que se tornó e un color azul marino, hacía mucho frio ahí arriba y Rainbow empezó a bajar con toda la velocidad que pudo, sus alas se movían tan rápido que no se pudin ver a simple vista (a esa altura nadie las vería de todos modos). En segundos creó un tercer sonic rainbow y siguió acelerando, acercándose más al suelo.

Ella se sentía libre, veloz, podía sentir que nadie en toso el mundo era mejor que ella, los temores a perder se esfumaron, pudo saber con seguridad que era la mejor de todo el universo. Podía sentir como otra barrera era rota además de la del sonido.

Ya podía ver el suelo cuando lo sintió, un impulso mayor al del sonic rainbow. Inmediatamente cambió de dirección para avanzar envés de descender, no todos los ponis en Poniville pudieron ver a Rainbow Dash en ese estado pero todos pudieron oír el estallido que desato, semejante al de un rayo.

Rainbow Dash hizo lo imposible. Superó la barrera de la luz.

Nadie vio volver a Rainbow Dash, solo se fue. Pero en unos segundos vieron como algo se acercaba del lado contrario al que Rainbow Dash se alejó, era un rayo que iba en dirección horizontal. Era Rainbow Dash, quien había dado la vuelta al mundo entero. Casi en seco se detuvo dejando tras él una fuerte ventisca que empujó a toda la villa, afortunadamente no hubo heridos pero unos cuantos edificios viejos se cayeron.

Rainbow tenía los ojos cerrados porque el aire le había lastimado poco antes de llegar a la velocidad de la luz, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, unas cuantas cortadas por los escombros que se encontró en el camino y diminutos pedazos de polvo que a esa velocidad resultaron nocivos.

Ella abrió los ojos y descendió hasta llegar al suelo. Todos se juntaron alrededor de ella y empezaron a vitorear y gritar su nombre.

Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. Oía mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de emoción, su cabellera se había desarreglado por el viento pero no le importaba, ella solo disfrutó del increíble momento.

En eso uno de los miembros de los Wonderbolts salió de entre la multitud y se acercó a ella. Rainbow pudo reconocerla, era Spitfire, capitana de los Wonderbolts. Rainbow se apresuró a peinar su crin y disimular sus heridas.

-Hey, eres esa poni de la gala. Nunca había visto una hazaña así desde que Soarin viajó solo hasta Vapórea para enviar provisiones en pleno invierno. Creo que debemos hablar a solas. Sígueme.

Rainbow Dash estaba perplejo, con los ojos abiertos como platos siguió a su ídolo, no dijo nada por la emoción pero en su mente estaba hablando mil palabras consigo misma tratando de adivinar lo obvio ¿acaso querrá que me una a los Wonderbolts?

Los dos llegaron a un hotel dentro de Poniville.

-Lo siento por el lugar, es que estaba de vacaciones y este era el único hotel que había en todo el pueblo- se disculpó Spitfire.

-No hay problema- dijo Rainbow todavía emocionada por dentro.

Entraron a un cuarto del hotel, era humilde pero brindaba la suficiente privacidad para que las dos ponis pudieran habar sin ser interrumpidos o espiados.

-Llegados a este punto creo que sabes porque te he llamado aquí. He estado pensando en retirarme y estuve buscando a un reemplazo para que sea el nuevo miembro de los Wonderbolts. Después de ver aquella proeza que hiciste creo que nadie se merece ese puesto más que tú-

-¡Sí!- gritó Rainbow Dash al dar una voltereta (muy rápida) al oír esas añoradas palabras que desde su niñez esperaba. Se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción y se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar. Spitfire le regaló una sonrisa y una ligera risa.

-Así es Rainbow Dash, te enviaremos una carta a tu casa para que tengas el suficiente tiempo para pensar y nos devolverás la respuesta a la dirección de esta. En el caso de que aceptes tendrás que reunirte con Soarin en el cuartel de Canterlot para una capacitación de una semana. Después de unas cuantas misiones estoy segura de que podrán ascenderte a capitana muy pronto- Spitfire le giño el ojo y salió por la ventana del hotel.

A las dos semanas Rainbow Dash ya había terminado su capacitación y había dejado de ser una pegaso de clima para convertirse en una miembro activa de los Wonderbolts.

A pesar de que los días pasaban a Rainbow Dash no se le pasaban los efectos de la poción y seguía aun con toda lesa habilidad, el único inconveniente es que no podía dormir buen por el exceso de adrenalina, pero eso era lo de menos.

Había convencido a Twilight de que no iba a pasar nada y ella terminó por dejarla en paz, pensando que si los ponis saben tan poco de los efectos de la poción es probable que se hayan equivocado.

Todo era casi perfecto en la vida de Rainbow desde que probó la pasión de flor de amargura…

Pero todo iba a cambiar pues para tener armonía se necesita desarmonía y un exceso de armonía requiere un exceso de desarmonía, para que así, las demandas de la justicia se cumplan.


	2. VS la serpiente emplumada

**La odisea de Rainbow Dash.**

Parte 2 -

**1**

Rainbow Dash regresaba de su entrenamiento con los Wonderbolts. Eran cerca de las 3:30. Había pasado ya una semana y ella era ya una miembro oficial del grupo. Una vez llegando a su casa se acostó cómodamente en su cama y empezó a leer otro libro de Daring Doo, el tercero ese año.

Rainbow se enfrascó casi 2 horas en su lectura, inmersa entre las páginas de aquella yegua cuyas aventuras tanto le gustaba tanto leer.

De repente el sonido familiar de la puerta siendo llamada la interrumpió, ella puso entre las hojas de su libro una pluma y se dirigió a la puerta para atenderla. Una repartidora de crin rubia y pelaje gris le entregó una carta en las pezuñas.

-Gracias- se despidió Rainbow Dash de su amiga mientras leía lo que decía el pequeño sobre:

"_Señorita Dash."_

"_Se le solicita en el cuartel de los Wonderbolts lo más temprano posible, es imprescindible su presencia antes de las 6:00."_

"_Se le ha reservado un boleto de tren para ir a Canterlot."_

Es todo lo que decía.

La pegaso celeste se apresuró a comer un pequeño refrigerio, se ducho tan rápido como pudo, se cepilló los dientes y en casi 10 minutos estaba lista para ir a Canterlot.

Llegó a la hora específica, ni muy tarde ni muy temprano. A ella no le gustaba esperar, pero tampoco le gustaba llegar tarde.

Al entrar al cuartel la estaban esperando una fila de diez miembros de los mejores Wonderbolts y Soarin en frente de ellos.

-Oh, hola chicos- dijo Rainbow algo apenada por no haber llegado más temprano.

-Gracias por asistir Rainbow- dijo Soarin mientras señalaba el extremo de la fina más cercana a Rainbow Dash con su pezuña –seguramente se preguntaran por qué he traído aquí a todos ustedes. Iré al grano, una amenaza se acerca rápidamente al Reino de Ecuestria. Se trata de una serpiente voladora bebe- todos se alborotaron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos excepto Rainbow Dash, quien solo volteaba a todos lados tratando de oír lo que los demás decían y así saber ¿qué era una serpiente voladora?

-Silencio- comandó Soarin mientras todos volvían a sus filas en un segundo, a Rainbow le extrañaba verlo tan serio, él normalmente era muy espontaneo –sé lo que se están preguntando ¿qué hace una serpiente voladora tan lejos de Vaporia? Bueno, pues eso no nos incumbe, y realmente no importa. Lo que importa es mantenerla alejada de la capital, entretenerla para que la guardia real se encargue del asunto.

Esa cosa se está acercando a una gran velocidad, tendrán aproximadamente cinco días para prepararse antes de su llegada. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse- al finalizar la sesión Rainbow Dash se reunió con Soarin en un restaurante de Canterlot a petición de él.

-Qué tal estuve. Spitfire me dijo que fuera más asertivo en las charlas- confesó Soarin con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Soarin- respondió Rainbow devolviéndole la sonrisa –y… qué era lo querías decirme-

-Oh, sí. Es sobre la misión. Verás, como capitán temporal de los Wonderbolts se me asignó entrenarte para tomar el lugar de Spitfire como capitana, pero para lograr ser capitana se necesita hacer alguna hazaña sorprendente, algo que nadie más en toda Ecuestria pueda hacer- Rainbow se estrepitó al oír eso.

-Pero ya hice una increíble hazaña. Rompí la barrera de la luz y di la vuelta al mundo en solo unos segundos- replicó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, lo sé. Y eso está muy bien, pero para ser capitana se necesita un poco… más-

-pff… rayos, no pensé que ser capitana de los Wonderbolts se necesitara tanto-

-bueno, somos lo mejor de lo mejor ¿no? Gente tan especial necesita pruebas especiales. De todas formas, este es el punto- Soarin hizo una pausa y se acercó a Rainbow para hablar en un tono más bajo –esta misión te podría dar el extra faltante para ser capitana. Lo único que tienes que hacer es romper la barrera de la luz una vez más, dar varias vueltas alrededor de la serpiente y ahuyentarla. Pero tienes que hacerlo sola- Soarin se volvió al respaldo de su asiento y observó la reacción de Rainbow Dash… ella seguía con la boca abierta.

-Tengo que… ¿tengo que hacer solo eso?- la expresión de Rainbow se tornó en una gran sonrisa – ¡sí! Puedo romper la barrera de la luz incluso dormida- los dos rieron un rato y siguieron platicando un poco más; antes de que Rainbow Dash tuviera que irse de vuelta a Poniville, Soarin se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y finalmente la vio irse de vuelta al pequeño pueblo de Poniville.

Rainbow Dash no podía estar más nerviosa cuando llegó a casa, ni siquiera podía leer en paz. No había manera de que rompiera la barrera de la luz de nuevo, bajo toda esa presión. Sí no lo lograba nunca podría ser capitana, inclusive podrían desterrarla al everfree forest! Además, no había tiempo para subir, debía hacerlo en línea recta, lo que lo dificultaba más aun.

No había opción, si ella realmente quería llegar a ser capitana debía de hacerlo.

Toda la noche que restaba se la pasó entrenando, perfeccionando sus técnicas, mejorando su velocidad, su agilidad y efectuando múltiples sonic rainbows en lo alto de las nubes, donde no molestarían a nadie. Todo esto en vano, pues no pudo romper la barrera de la luz ni una sola vez, ni siquiera tomando vuelo desde lo alto. Era como si el efecto de la poción se estuviera acabando.

El tiempo seguía avanzando y a Rainbow Dash le empezó a hacer efecto los arrulladores sonidos de la noche y las largas horas de entrenamiento. Decidió dormir por esa noche. Mañana temprano seguiría con su entrenamiento desde el alba hasta el crepúsculo. Y así fue.

Rainbow Dash se levantó apenas oír el primer pitido de su alarma. Se levanto, desayunó, se ducho y se miró l espejo para una sesión de motivación.

-Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash. ¡Seeee! ¡El publico enloquece!- Decía mientras alzaba las pezuñas victoriosamente.

Al terminar, abrió la puerta de su casa, dispuesta a salir y regresar con la habilidad de romper la barrera de la luz horizontalmente, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una confundida repartidora con una mochila llena de cartas.

-Hey, hola. Emm… Derpy- dijo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga – ¿tienes correo para mí?- preguntó viendo la mochila llena de cartas que llevaba Derpy en su espalda.

-Sipi, aquí está- la torpe pegaso tardó unos cinco minutos buscando la carta de Rainbow Dash, dejándola esperando (cosa que ella odiaba) – ¡aquí está!- exclamó Derpy el encontrar la carta. La puso en la pezuña de Rainbow y se fue, dejando un rastro de cartas que se caían.

Rainbow Dash se preguntó qué sería de las cartas que se cayeron, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cando dio un vistazo a la carta. Esta tenía el sello de los Wonderbolts.

Una vez la abrió, dejo el sobre en la cama, se sentó y empezó a leerla.

"_Rainbow Dash, amiga"_

"_Lamento decírtelo por este medio, pero temo que, debido a la aceleración de la serpiente emplumada, mañana será el día en que tendremos que ir a enfrentarla. No podemos permitirnos que se acerque más"_

"_Lamento mucho las inconveniencias. Espero que estés preparada"_

"_Soarin"_

Rainbow Soltó la carta, se tambaleó hasta la pared y se recargó el ella para recuperar el equilibrio.

Ya no había tiempo.

Ya no había esperanza.

Ya no había opción. Si quería realizar semejante hazaña, debía beber de la poción de la flor de amargura otra vez, sean cuales sean las consecuencias.

Esa mañana, a las 5:00 am, se levantó con mucho miedo de entrar al bosque, tanto de encontrar la flor como de no encontrarla.

Voló directo al centro del bosque, lo más profundo que podía. Llegó un tiempo en el que no pudo ver nada, pero seguía volando, apartando las ramas que se le astillaban cada vez más por la velocidad.

E repente se detuvo, llegó a un punto tan obscuro, que la flor podía estar enfrente de ella y no la vería. A Rainbow se le ocurrió una idea.

Se preparó, se acercó al suelo, y con un poderoso impulso de sus patas traseras desató un poderoso sonic Rainbow desde unos metros del suelo. Una hazaña realmente sorprendente. La explosión hizo que los arboles se dispersaran y los escombros salieran volando. Se hizo un hoyo entre los árboles que cubrían la luz del sol y Rainbow Dash pudo ver claramente lo que había debajo de sus patas: una flor de un color obscuro, casi como el carbón. Estaban por todas partes, pero las pocas que se expusieron directamente a la luz se secaron en unos pocos segundos. Las demás que se quedaron en la sombra siguieran vivas.

-¡Sí!- dijo Rainbow para sí misma.

Inmediatamente tomó unas tres flores de las que seguían vivas y se dirigió a la casa de Zecora para mezclarlas. Entre tantos de los brebajes que ella tiene debería haber un poco de arcoíris para crear la poción.

-¡Zecora!- gritó la pegaso de colores al irrumpir en la casa de la cebra –necesito arcoíris-

Zecora dejó la poción que estaba preparando para atender a Rainbow Dash. Mas al acercarse a ella y ver las flores de amargura su personalidad s tornó agresiva y evasiva.

-No metas esas cosas a mi humilde hogar, ¿no sabes el mal que puedes provocar?- dijo a Rainbow mientras la observaba buscando una porción de arcoíris y un recipiente para mezclarlos.

-Lo siento Zecora, pero la necesito para crear la poción de amargura. Es la única forma de romper la barrera de la luz- excusó – ¡Aja! Aquí está- se dijo Rainbow Dash mientras tomaba el recipiente de cristal con el arcoíris y lo mesclaba a las flores con una pequeña pala de madera.

La poción hiso un "puf" y se tornó de un color rojo carmesí, muy parecido al de la sangre fresca.

-¡Detente!, no bebas más de esa fuente- gritó Zecora mientras observaba inútil a Rainbow Dash condenándose.

Al terminarla toda, Rainbow Dash sintió un gran mareo, podía sentir la adrenalina, pero esta parecía ahogarla. Estaba temblando y apenas podía quedarse de pie.

-Lo lamento Zecora- dijo la pegaso justo después de recuperarse de la dosis –tengo que irme.

Rainbow Dash salió corriendo de la choza de Zecora, con una velocidad impresionante impulsada por sus alas.

Inmediatamente después de salir del bosque alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a Canterlot con una velocidad impresionante.

Al llegar al cuartel de los Wonderbolts Soarin le preguntó el porqué había tardado tanto.

-No es nada, solo las últimas preparaciones para el gran acto- respondió.

Ella, Soarin y todos los demás Wonderbolts se dirigieron a la posición de la serpiente voladora en un dirigible de guerra especial para los Wonderbolts. La razón un dirigible, es el no agotarse en el traslado, así podrían desempeñarse al máximo al momento de efectuar su misión, y poder tener un ponto donde pudieran descansaran los heridos.

Junto con ellos venía un pelotón de 15 guardias reales, comandados por el guardia de elite Onyx Blackstar.

La neblina cubrió el espacio aéreo y se le ordenó a la aeronave que se detuviese y esperase a que el objetivo llegue para poderlo atacar.

La amenaza se respiraba, se podía sentir el peligro en el ambiente, TODOS estaban nerviosos.

A lo lejos que podía ver una figura apenas distinguible que se fue haciendo más, y más, y más clara. Hasta el punto en que todos la alcanzaron a ver.

Era una extraña combinación de un reptil con un ave, literalmente era una serpiente con plumas, tenía dos pares de pequeñas extremidades cerca de la cabeza y la cola. Su cabeza era lo suficientemente grande para tragarse a la princesa Celestia sin masticar y su cuerpo era del tamaño de tres dragones puestos en fila. Era realmente un monstro digno de las más lúgubres pesadillas.

Rainbow Dash se atemorizó un poco, mas aun bajo el efecto de la poción se armó de valor y se mantuvo firme.

-Bien compañeros, es el momento. Nuestro deber es evitar que esa cosa se mueva y dejarla al alcance de los arpones del dirigible- dijo Soarin a los Wonderbolts.

-Si me lo permite. Debo preguntar, si estamos cerca de esa bestia para distraerla y los arpones le están disparando simultáneamente, no sería probable que nos dieran. ¿Qué plan hay preparado para evitar esto?- preguntó Lightning Streak dando una pequeña mirada con la mirilla del ojo a los filosos arpones.

-Esquivarlos- dijo Soarin muy serio –tras meditarlo, el comandante de las fuerzas aéreas y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es el único método factible para protegerlos sin restarles velocidad o limitarlos de alguna forma.

-Bien señores, después de ustedes- dijo Soarin señalando la trampilla de salida. Todos empezaron a saltar de forma ordenada, uno tras otro en intervalos de medio segundo. Soarin detuvo a Rainbow Dash (pues ella era la última de la fila) antes de que saltara.

-Recuerda, vuela lo más rápido que puedas y si tenemos suerte podrías inclusive derrotarla tú sola- Soarin dio un muy ligero beso en la mejilla de Rainbow Dash, haciendo que esta se ruborizara, mas Rainbow volvió a la normalidad al ver la trampilla de salida. Los dos saltaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Todos los Wonderbolts se reunieron en un círculo en el aire. Soarin les comandó que se dividieran en dos grupos, uno que disminuiría su velocidad y otro que cambiara la ruta de la bestia. Soarin pertenecía a este último, Rainbow Dash se integró al primero.

Aunque los pegasos del grupo de Rainbow Dash se enfocaban en hacer "pantallas" y maniobras frente a la serpiente emplumada para detenerla, ella solo tenía el objetivo de romper la barrera de la luz de nuevo y poder llegar a ser capitana.

Podía sentir la fuerza, la adrenalina, el espíritu.

Finalmente, ella retrocedió unos kilómetros y se lanzó en línea recta, con todas sus fuerzas, hacía su objetivo. Con la esperanza de que pudiera "acabar" con ella de un solo golpe fulminante.

El viento causado por su asombrosa velocidad alcanzaba para refrescarla. Apenas podía ver con la neblina, pero aun así logró distinguir a la serpiente a tiempo.

Ya había superado la barrera del sonido hace rato, el sonic rainbow distrajo a unos cuantos Wonderbolts, pero siguieron con su labor inmediatamente.

Por más rápido que ella fuera, no podía llegar más, en línea recta no era tan fácil. Aun bajo el efecto de esa poción seguía siendo un reto.

Fue en él punto más crítico cuando Rainbow Dash empezó a dudar, cuando podía ver a la serpiente claramente, con los arpones clavándose en su gruesa piel de reptil y sus compañeros tratando de distraerla como un payaso de rodeo pone a salvo al vaquero.

Rainbow estaba a ponto de impactar en el constado de la serpiente, de hecho en un punto mortal. Tuvo la oportunidad de rendirse y no tomar el riesgo, pero lo tomó. Sceleró más aun tratando de llegar a una velocidad suficiente para penetrar como bala a esa gruesa barrera de escamas.

Contó los segundos para desestresarse.

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…


End file.
